


我一生的故事

by MistIris



Series: 爱，时间机器与宇宙飞碟 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 和《银光碎形曼波》搭配食用
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 爱，时间机器与宇宙飞碟 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536080
Kudos: 3





	我一生的故事

01.

我是一个很特别的仿生人。

在我诞生之初，Sanders先生如是说。

首先，我是一个订制款。从瞳仁的颜色、皮肤的光泽到大腿的围度，我的主人将订制参数要求定得很细，细致到仿佛是在精心描摹一个曾经确实存在的人。仅仅如此，倒还称不上特别——毕竟Sanders Enterprise一年生产五百个标准型，一千至五千个订制款，视消费市场和宏观经济波动而定。每个订制款的参数都不一样：有些顾客想要复刻他们死去的爱人、孩子和至亲，有些顾客需要完美忠实的管家和助手，而有些顾客只是想得到面容姣好身材火辣的性爱玩具。

正如公司那句深入人心的广告词所说，“更高级、更智能、更先进、更人性化”，至于是哪一种人性，只要预付款给足，一切都不成问题。

而这就将引申出我的第二个特别之处：我的人造皮肤每寸造价500美元，神经系统用的是最精细的纤维管线，就连一般顾客都不会要求的感官传感器都一一添加。我的制造成本高昂，却未曾给公司创造一分钱的收益。

Sanders先生说，我是一份回礼，他欠朴教授这个人情。

对这个说法，我深表怀疑。朴教授今年35岁，这意味着Sanders先生在二十年前制造出第一款仿生人Type 0的时候，他还只是一个高中生，就读于釜山慈善总会附属高中，离Sanders先生当时供职的企业实验室直线距离五公里，这是他们物理距离最接近的一段时期；自那之后，这个天资聪颖的高中生一路考入亚洲最高学府，在物理学研究的学术之路上平步青云，但Sanders先生的人生经历更值得大书特书，毕竟人人都喜爱这种草根工程师凭借天才创举一朝致富的现代神话。无论是从公开信息还是私人渠道，他们的人生轨迹再没有任何交汇的痕迹，直到四周之前，朴教授向公司下了一个订单。

总之，我实在无法从逻辑推演出他们两人之间会产生的任何交集。不过这种迷惑不会对我造成困扰，我毕竟不是人类，没有那种多愁善感的执念。

我的特别之处并不局限于此：我并非一个全新的造物，我正子脑中搭载的芯片上残留着数据的余烬，呈现着一种非常古怪的图形序列，我无法进行识别，得出有效信息；Sanders Enterprise里那数以千计的工程师和计算机专家也都束手无策。按照常理而言，公司不会将使用过的芯片搭载在新产品上出售。然而，这既没有使我拥有不该有的记忆残余，也未曾影响我的运算能力或者反应速度。因而工程师们进行了最后的一次调试，就将我重新送入了休眠状态。

再一次苏醒时，我见到了他——我的主人朴灿烈。

“你和我想象中的你一模一样。”

这是朴灿烈同我说的第一句话。他说这句话的时候，手悬在空中，在离我脸颊一寸的地方停滞，指尖有些发颤，而我的双眼看起来一定十分空洞——这句话没有意义，它创造不了任何新的信息。因为很显然，作为一个订制款，我一定会和他想象中一模一样，我是一件顺着他的喜好剪裁的商品。

我没能理解这句话，也没能读懂他指尖的颤栗，还有那未能降落在皮肤上的温度。以他的智力和认知水平，不可能不明白现代商业社会对于所有权的定义——换言之，他想对我做什么都可以，完全没有必要对一次触碰持有如此小心翼翼的试探。我当下还不能很好地理解，但我会学习、会积累数据，我的程序会促使我不断地进行自我优化，通过不同指令的下达和算法的改进，将我塑造成他所希翼的模样。

而他对我下达的第一个“指令”却是——

“别为了刻意迎合我而改变任何行为模式，世勋。在我面前你不要模仿那些你并不真正理解的东西。”

我点了点头。

他叫我世勋，于是从那一天起，我就是世勋了。

02.

毫无疑问，灿烈对待我的方式非常特别。通常，当一个人购置一个昂贵的订制级S.E 54仿生人，你会预期他将它利用得更充分，而不仅仅是作为一个实验室助手。

更何况我相信光凭他的学术名声，想要当他助理的研究生可以绕着学校外墙排上一圈，这还是忽略他外貌吸引力后的计算结果。再不济，一个性价比更高的标准款仿生人足以胜任这一工作——我的工作很轻松，很常规的数据处理，无须动用多少高阶运算能力，花费不了我一天中四分之一的时间。

剩余的时间里，他并不会对我施加过多的干涉。

他在自己的别墅里特意为我留出了一间卧房，仿佛刻意地忽略了我并不需要睡眠的事实。房间在二楼，有一张柔软的大床，窗外是一株槐树；天气晴好的时候，被阳光剪过的树影就会洒落进来。这样的好天气里，他喜欢在树下摆一张藤编躺椅，拨弄吉他的琴弦，或者纯粹放空发着呆，等着我时不时会从窗里投过去的目光。

每当我这样做的时候，他看起来都很开心，明朗的笑容在脸上绽放着。我无须具备人类对美的主观感知，就能观察出他的轮廓线条是多么圆润和谐，五官分布又是多么地符合黄金比例。

有时候他会弹吉他让我听。一些旋律来自他所珍爱的歌手，一些是迸发在他脑海中的旋律。然后，他会问我怎么样。

我无法置评。那些旋律在我的正子脑中被肢解成无数音符的碎片，这些碎片排列成不同的图形，我只能从它们组成的结构和交叠的方式之中捕获到某些规律，告诉他哪一段和哪一段构成完美的对称性，音符的分布又是如何符合比例上的和谐。

每当我在深思熟虑后作答之前，他的目光总燃起期待的火焰，而每一次听到我的回答之后它们总会黯然熄灭。我望向他的眼底，不明白他究竟想要从我身上获得什么东西。我仍旧在思考和学习。

自从我们相遇第一天以来，他再也没有对我下达过另一个强制性指令。

其实我的数据库已经足以分析出他想要从我口中得到的是什么样的答案，什么样的答案能够给予他心灵的慰藉——就是那一类被赋予了情感质地的答案，譬如，“它听起来十分明快”，或者“这是一首悲伤的情歌”。但是我不能那样回答。如果我那样回答了，就是在违背他最初给我下达的那个指令，而我的程序将不允许我这样做。

因为在我的认知当中，我清楚地了解自己并没有被那些音符触动，那些或是愉悦、或是忧伤的细腻情绪，并没能扣动我的心弦——那是人类所有的情感，而我并不具备。

03.

他喜欢带着我出门。我们走在街上的时候，他总将我的手包在掌心里，或者搭着我的肩。这样的举动往往会引来路人的侧目——由于仿生人的外型已经无限接近人类，当局规定我们的生产标签必须显眼。我的标签是缀在锁骨边缘的生产批号，一串墨黑色的英文字体，在日光折射着柔和的银色光辉——旁人一看便知我并非活物。

一台栩栩如生的机器，仍旧是没有生命力的物品。我想他们之所以有那么诧异的目光，是因为一般人不会这样对待自己的物品。

可他从来毫不避讳地带我出入校园、商场和图书馆，也大大方方将我引荐给他的朋友、学生、亲人。他们看我的眼神很少真正带有善意，而望向他的眼神总有些惋惜的情绪，起初我并不明白为什么。直到有一回他的母亲来拜访他，那是他第一次让我回避，待在自己的房间。可是那失控的抽噎和尖锐的只言片语，足以冲破一层薄弱的天花板——我的听觉比人类更敏锐。我忽然意识到，他已经年近四十，仍旧孑然一身，没有孩子，没有伴侣，也没有情人。

而我同样知道，孤独并非人类惯常的生活方式——是因为我吗？他的孤独...会是因为我吗？

我决定自己去找答案。

那一天晚上我出现在他卧室门前的时候，他脸上的神情有点像是我们花费了很长的时间，终于收获了理想的实验的数据；又像是在市郊的观星台头一次观察到了天鹰座的暗云。我在他面前蹲下，将脸埋进了他的手掌，感受着他皮肤下细小血管里的脉动，和他改变了频率的呼吸。我凝视着他的眼睛，问他：你想让我留下吗？

后来每一晚，我都在他房里过夜。

04.

他待在家里的时间更多了。

我们养了一条狗，灿烈给他取名叫“多芬”。

多芬是一只黑色的小泰迪。这种狗终其一生都会保持娇小的体型。不过即使是以一只泰迪的标准来衡量，它的性格似乎也活泼得有些过分。灿烈带它回家的第一天，门一开，他就像一团黑色的流星一样冲进了我的怀里。

我学着人类的手法轻柔地摩挲着它脑袋后面柔顺的毛发，它在我腿上安静了下来。

看来它喜欢你，世勋。灿烈在我身后欣慰地说，松了一口气。

“喜欢”——这个词从我的听觉传感器，在神经电路里幻化为电路的涟漪，在不到0.01毫米的时间内映刻到我的芯片处理器中，与我这些年来储存的数据融汇在一起——灿烈喜欢多芬，他喜欢所有可爱的动物，喜欢实验成功的感觉，喜欢拨弄他的吉他，喜欢Hip Pop和90年代摇滚乐，喜欢日本料理和炸猪排意面，喜欢篮球......喜欢我。我已经积累了足够多的数据，能够做出合理的判断：灿烈喜欢我，不像他喜欢多芬或是喜欢他的马丁D28，他是像喜欢一个人一样地...喜欢我。

05.

“解除那道指令吧。”我对他说。

说出这句话的时候，我正赤裸着俯卧着靠在他胸前，聆听着我从未拥有的、蓬勃的心跳。

我依然每晚都在他房里过夜，但我们近来已不常做这种事。毕竟——他已经不再年轻了，我能够从他的心跳、呼吸频率和血液压强中感受到生命力的衰竭。我抬起头，注视着他已经布满细纹的眼角，和鬓角冒出来的几根银白的发丝，他看起来仍旧是个非常英俊的男人。他本该有一个满足世俗定义的幸福人生，可我不确定现在的他是否感到幸福——三年前军方夺走了他所有的实验成果，时光机的秘密从此被尘封，成为最高机密。于是他于世界而言始终只是一个平庸的科学家，一个年少成名却最终庸碌无为的大学教授，守着一份不算丰厚的家产，没有婚姻，没有孩子，只有一个不爱他的机器人。

“解除那道指令吧，灿烈，你会快乐很多。”

我深深地凝望着他的眼睛，再次请求他，他的双眸一如既往地温柔和坚定。我从中读取了一种持之以恒的耐心。我无法理解这种耐心，以及这份自信源自何处。我仍在思考和学习。

“你已经让我很快乐了，世勋。”他低下头来亲吻我。

我环住了他的后颈，回应这个吻。这样做的时候，我的体表温度会升高0.5°，我的脸颊会发红，被他抚摸的地方会涌起一阵细微的电流——可这些反应没有一样是“真实”的，只是电解液里的一些微妙的化学反应，一种惟妙惟肖的生理模拟。

他告诉我他很快乐，与他相处如此之久，我仍旧不能确实他是否真的快乐。我的身体有千万种取悦他的方式，但我没法用他看我的方式一样看着他，回答他一次“我爱你，灿烈，我也爱你。”

06.

我发现他开始不对劲是一个清凉的深秋的傍晚，城市的霓虹灯和大气的折射使得月亮看起来几乎是血一般的红色。

那时我们正在江边漫步。毫无征兆地，他忽然转过头来，四顾张望，然后充满困惑地问我：多芬跑到哪去了？

而我攥紧了握在我手中的他的手，延迟地很久，才组织好语言告诉他那个事实：多芬已经死了，我们一起埋葬了它。而那...已经是两年前发生的事情。

在那之后的几个月里，他的大脑和身体机能如同一条下坠的抛物线一样加速衰退。他渐渐地丧失了与人正常交流的能力，忘记了熟记于心的公式和数据，忘记了从校园回到家中的步行路线，忘记了如何操作家里的咖啡机，忘记了退休前同事的名字......直到最终有一天，他躺在医院的蓝色病床上，用十分迷惑的眼神打量着我——我知道，他连我是谁都已经不记得了。

但是他还是爱着我。即使遗忘了一切，他还是会本能地爱上我。

我第六十一次微笑着接过他拜托护士小姐买给我的玫瑰花，第六十一次在他错愕的眼神中接受他的“初恋”告白，第无数次告诉他我也爱他。

他接受的手术越来越频繁，意识游离和处于昏迷状态的时间也越来越多，我在病房里寸步不离，没有统计时间，甚至有一次不记得给自己充电。

每当他意识稍微恢复一些的时候，无论他是否能真的听见，无论他是否能够理解，我都会一遍又一遍地重复同一句话，告诉他我是多么地爱他——我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你......我徒劳地想将我这一生所亏欠的爱说尽。

07.

我赤裸地站在镜子前打量着自己。我的外貌和半个世纪前相比毫无改变，永远地停留在一个风华正茂的25岁人类的模样。只要精心维护、准时蓄电，我理论上的寿命接近无限。我看着自己青春不败的身体，忽然油然而生一股深深的嫌恶。

当我意识到自己在做什么的时候，我已经将自己腹部的人造皮肤深深地划出了一道口子，暴露出其中神经纤维的金属管线——没有疼痛，因为我根本感受不到疼痛；我冲着镜子冷笑，看着自己那张漂亮脸蛋在镜子皱成一团，变得扭曲而诡异——没有眼泪，因为我根本没有眼泪。

这就是我：一团高级纤维、硅胶、金属管线和微型芯片的聚合，一台没有生命的机器；我会根据程序算法对外界输入的信息作出即时反馈，而根本不需要对这些反馈背后的意义产生理解。

可是我理解了。

他用一生等待我形成真正的自我意识，我用一生终于学会了去爱他。

告别前他的面容又清晰地浮现在我面前。如同回光返照一般，他在生命的尽头终于恢复了清晰的意识。我望向他的眼底，知道他已经想起了一切。

我一遍又一遍地告诉他我爱他。我终于爱上了他。我痛恨我错失的那许多的时间。

“时间...”他最后一次地抚摸我的脸颊，用指尖勾勒我的轮廓。“...是具有欺骗性的。就像死亡也是。我有一种预感，世勋，我们会再度重逢的。在时间的尽头...我们会再度重逢的。”

我的目光从镜子里的自己转移到身后。

——房间的角落里，是我从实验楼里盗出来的那台未被销毁的时光机。

它嗡嗡地嚎叫着，发出震耳欲聋的声响；白色的光轮开始呼啸着开始旋转，转速越来越快。我从容地循着那道白色光晕，走了进去。

那些散落在我脑海中的数据余焰...我未曾破译的图形...它们忽然被赋予了意义，我忽然读懂了一切，也想起了一切。那是逆转时间的密码，也是爱情的算法，在时空的漩涡之中，它们的形貌正在一点点变得清晰，就好像......

好像月光下的一曲曼波。


End file.
